


Late Night at the Bureau

by thetwistedargent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwistedargent/pseuds/thetwistedargent





	Late Night at the Bureau

It’s late. The bureau is empty. All the other sane agents have gone home to their families. Mulder and Scully have no plans of leaving any time soon. There’s too much debauchery in the world that needs to be thwarted.

Lucky for them, the light still shines through Skinner’s door. He’s just as chained to this vortex of darkness as they are.

The agents walk into the office without so much as a knock. Skinner looks up from his mound of paperwork to see them hand-in-hand wearing a pair of matching smirks.

“Oh, come on, it’s late. I have a shitload of work to do.” Skinner sighs, already knowing that he’s fighting a losing battle.

He removes his glasses and lets out a sigh as he rubs his temples. The door closes shut behind the agents. He hears the soft click of the lock and looks back up to his agents. Mulder’s lip is extra pout-y and Scully is wearing a faux sad look that not even the Smoking Man could say no to. They’re so fucking adorable, and they’re his. He can’t say no to them, never could.

“Nobody goes near the desk! I swear to god if you two mess up the stacks of files on my desk I will personally reassign you two to opposite ends of the world.” He threatens. It’s a hollow threat. He couldn’t do that as much as he could turn down their advances.

“I’ve always wanted to break in your couch anyway.” Mulder quips as he and Scully walk to the worn leather couch in the corner.

“We kind of have that one time you got me off with your fingers…” Scully trails off.

Skinner lifts an eyebrow. “How many times have you two violated my office?”

Mulder shrugs. “Oh, too many to count, sir, but it’s about to one more.”

Skinner sulks towards his agents, and soon the three of them are tangled together on his leather couch. He’s never going to look at that thing the same again.


End file.
